


清君和凝

by antias



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antias/pseuds/antias
Summary: 這篇是我在十幾年前寫的，當時年紀小，最初的想法是NP總受，攻包括但不限於蛇叔鼬哥君麻呂白寧次我愛羅.....就當年的晉江OC同人套路。黑歷史中的黑歷史，但身為成年人要勇於把自己掛上恥辱牆。嗯。





	清君和凝

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是我在十幾年前寫的，當時年紀小，最初的想法是NP總受，攻包括但不限於蛇叔鼬哥君麻呂白寧次我愛羅.....就當年的晉江OC同人套路。  
> 黑歷史中的黑歷史，但身為成年人要勇於把自己掛上恥辱牆。嗯。

文案  
講述一個男人因為事故而死去，更穿越到火影忍者的世界裏，成為一個原著裏沒有的人物。

天啊！難道我這人真的做得善事？！不過是一時的善心大發，救了一隻衝出馬路的小狗，這樣也能被車撞死，看來我真是倒霉透了。不過算了，反正我在世上也沒甚麼可以留戀的，就算真的死了，也不會有人記得我這個從孤兒院長大的人了，也不會有人為我流眼淚的。咦，如今貌似流行穿越，那我死後，到底會穿到哪裏呢？

希望自己在下輩子可以得到家人，得到幸福……啊，還有那隻小狗呢…………  
楔子  
這是個月黑風高的夜晚，散發着昏黃光芒的街燈，孤獨地站在路旁。如今街上只有零零丁丁的幾個人走過。突然，一隻有着火紅皮毛的小狗匆匆橫過馬路，像是被甚麼可怕的東西追趕着一樣。可是，誰也沒想到這時有一個飛車黨開着他那輛剛落地的新車，經過這條鮮有人煙的馬路。

看着那向着自己呼嘯而來的龐然大物，小狗似乎缺乏任何應變能力，只是繼續地走着，彷彿面前甚麼也沒有似的。

然後，有一個熱血青年撲向那小狗，帶着牠滾了幾滾。小狗是沒事了，但他自己卻被車子撞上了半空，翻了幾個看似美妙無雙，實則十分淒慘的空翻，重重地摔下地，似乎還有幾聲骨頭斷裂的『嘰嘎』聲。但此時此刻，我們似乎還能聽見少年那微弱的聲音在自嘲着：「想不到本少爺在死前還能做一件有意義的事！」聲音漸漸地微弱下去，少年已經，永遠地離開了這個世界。

第一章 穿越之後  
我從夢中驚醒，一身的冷汗：「唉，怎麼又做起了這個夢，難道我對自己的死就真的那麼難以忘懷嗎？應該不會吧。可是自從他走後，就經常這樣… … 

這時，我感到一條濕潤溫暖的東西在他的臉上滑動着。睜開眼一看，夢裏的那隻小狗就在他的眼前。我抱起了牠，忿忿的，又有點挑釁地說：「哈，小九，看你現在的樣子，恐怕誰也認不出你就是人人聞之色變的尾獸—九尾妖狐吧，溫馴得跟小狗似的。真不知我當初怎麼會被你這隻狡猾狐狸給騙了，還傻呼呼地沖出去救你。」

小狗，啊不，是小九，翻了翻牠那血紅的眼睛，沒好氣的說：「小鬼，你還真是既小氣又不可愛啊……喂喂喂，別弄我的尾巴，別真當我是你養的狗，可任你擺來舞去的！」  
我一邊撥弄着牠那看似只有一條，但實際上有九條的蓬鬆大尾巴一邊說：「你這九條尾巴還真是奇怪啊，平常怎麼老是黏在一起，扳也扳不開，非要妖化時才分開！還有，別叫我小鬼，我上輩子的年齡已經有二十七了。」

「雖然你重生到現在有五十年了，可是你現在只是一個可愛的，小，正，太！」彷彿諷刺似我的，他還特別在最後三個字加重了語氣。

「還不都是你啦，硬要我吃甚麼『五行無極丹』，搞得我現在只有五歲的樣子，這樣的話我以後還怎樣泡MM啊！」

「你知道甚麼，」小九開始向我咆吼「『五行無極丹』可是千萬金都難求的，它可以讓你修練起來事半功倍，要是道行深的話，還可以長生不老。(好吧，我承認這裏很俗，很囧。)最重要的是，它可以讓你和所有生物溝通，不然你以為你是怎樣聽懂我的狐狸話的！這是多大的福分，還敢在這裏嘰嘰嘎嘎的。至於你年齡和樣貌不合的問題，只要你開始修練，就會正常發展，你現在已經開始修練了，不是嗎？」

「那如果我還沒死，她已經老死了怎麼辦？」

「只要你想着，我想讓他長生不死，然後把一滴血給他(好吧，我承認這裏也很俗，很囧。)，他就可以和你一樣了。」

「可是如果我把血給她之後我們又散了呢？那我的血不是白給了嗎？一想到這就讓人覺得不爽！」

「天啊！」小九覺得自己快要瘋了「你這個白痴，誰叫你隨便把血給別人的？當然是先確定她會和你過一輩子才給她啊！」

「不過我真的很好奇唉，」我瞄了瞄他，又開始問了「那麼好的東西，你會不自己吃而給我？」

「因為你為了救我，掛掉了，所以我才把『五行無極丹』給你。」小九的臉上呈現了一絲不自然。

「不過，其實我要的只是長生不老的功效而已，別的我都有了。再說了，我是你的救命恩人，想要你一滴血，難道你捨不得嗎？」他悠閒地看着自己的爪子，說道。

「那…當然不會。」

「那就好。」話音未落，他的爪子閃電出擊，在我的手指上劃了一下，又在自己的手指上劃了一下。當我的手指上的血剛要滴下來的時候，把自己的手指湊上去。然後，我大叫。

「你在幹甚麼？」

「為你放血啊，剛才你不是說你願意的嗎？」

「哼！我就知道！」某人目瞪口呆了一會後開始憤恨地嘀咕「你哪會那麼好嘛，我竟然會為了你的舉動而高興，真是瞎了眼了。我不會再相信你這隻奸詐狡猾的不知已經幾歲了卻還裝嫩的老狐狸了。」一抬起頭卻發現小九已經走了。

「喂~~，別忘了給我帶隻烤好了野雞啊~~~~~~」我向着遠去的狐狸影叫道。只聽到遠處傳來一聲鬱悶的『嗯』就甚麼都沒有了。

唉，真是可憐的小九。曾經那麼帥的九尾妖狐就這麼成了我—藤原清和(原名原清和，但來到了火影，當然要改個日本名)的保姆了，讓我們為他的墮落默哀三秒鐘。我假惺惺地想到，然後就修練小九教我的忍術去了。

在等了三四個小時後，小九還沒有回來，我終於覺得有點不對勁了。小九沒可能那麼久還不回來的，一定是出了甚麼事了。

這時，一隻小白兔跌跌撞撞跑過來告訴我：「九尾大人剛才突然妖化了，不停地破壞木葉村，現在被一群忍者包圍了，請您快過去看看吧！」

第一章完  
待續  
第二章 波風水門的遺憾  
木葉？原來鳴人現在才出生嗎？我還以為已經過了很久了。不過重點不在這兒，小九為甚麼會突然妖化，還胡亂攻擊和破壞的？！不會的，小九不會那麼沒分寸的，他應該知道自己無論如何厲害，可是以一人之力是不能打贏一條忍者村的。而且，在木葉大肆破壞不就意味着被封印到鳴人的體內嗎？想到這，我不由又加快了腳步。

可是，就是快不起來。這五歲的身體還真是礙事，那短短的腿無論怎樣跑也快不起來，現在又用不了瞬身術。我開始第一次埋怨自己為甚麼不用功些。再說了，小九怎會無端妖化呢？一定是發生了甚麼事。

等我終於跑到木葉村附近的時候，就聽見前方一片喊打喊殺的聲音，還不時衝出陣陣火光。再走前一點的時候，發現情況己經不受控制了。我趕緊利用一個小孩子的優勢，在大人們的腿間左穿右插，盡量向火光的發源地走去。在大家紛紛逃亡的混亂中，倒是沒有人留意到我這個小鬼。於是，我又開始感謝起我的懶惰來。

愈靠近，我就愈覺得害怕，心裏總有一股不祥的預感。更糟糕的是，我的壞預感也靈過不少次。

天啊，前面那體型無比龐大，又發瘋似地胡亂攻擊的東西真的是我家小九嗎？原來他小得可以抱在懷裏當小貓摸，彆扭又可愛。可現在呢，他變得又可怖，又猙獰，又痛苦。想起小九在我作惡夢時纏着我睡覺；明明是在冷戰，卻又滿臉不自然地咬着一隻烤雞回來；在我生病的時候，不停的踱來踱出，一會兒敷毛巾，一會兒喂藥的時候…我終於忍不住了，淚水奪眶而出。

幾個縱身，在快要到小九面前的時候，一個人影閃過，把我抱到火影岩上。他放下我，似乎詫異我竟然沒有嚇得哭起來，問：「難道你不害怕嗎？」我睜大我那雙淚眼回看他。啊！金黃的頭髮，天藍的眼睛，對了，他就是第四代火影，木葉的黃色閃光—波風水門了。

可是此時，我再也無心情欣賞他的英姿。我哭着求他：「我知道他這樣破壞這條村子是他不對，可是他的心很好的。我和他一起生活五十年了，從沒見過他隨便妖化。我知道不可能就這樣放過他，但請你不要殺了他，就當是給他一個改過自新的機會，好嗎？」在這時候，我已經完全忘記了小九只會被封印，而不會被殺的漫畫內容了。只想着，小九是我很重要的人，我不可以就這麼由得他們殺了他的！

「你說的他，是九尾嗎？」  
「是啊。」這時候，我才想起剛才的話由我說出來多麼奇怪。

「你和他是甚麼關係？」

「我們是同伴、朋友。我和他一起生活五十年了，都沒見過他妖化，除非是覓食，否則他也不會隨便殺生的。」

波風水門有些低落地說：「你放心吧，即使想要他的命，我也沒這個本事。對了，你說五十年，那你現在不會有五十歲了吧？那為甚麼你現在看起來那麼小？」

看着一個三十多的英俊男人做出一種好奇寶寶的樣子，我的嘴角不禁有些抽搐。

「難道你認為現在這個時刻我們適宜探討這個問題嗎？」

「是喔！」他低落下來「到現在我還沒有辦法收拾九尾，教我這個火影如何向所有村民交代！」

「難道真的沒有別的方法了嗎？」

「呵！難道我真的要用那個方法嗎？」他像沒聽到我的話似的喃喃自語「沒想到最後還是要走到這一步。」

他看也不看我一眼，就這樣回到了戰場。看着他的背影，我的心裏浮現出一種酸澀的感覺，就好像他再也不會回來一樣。更具體的形容，就是『風蕭蕭兮易水寒，壯士一去兮不復返』的感覺。可是為甚麼呢？難道，他還是決定要用禁術—屍鬼封盡？(屍鬼封盡:以自己靈魂為契約，把自己的靈魂當做死神的事物來拉出對方靈魂並讓死神吃，靈魂永不能再召喚。第四代火影曾以此術將九尾妖狐封禁在鳴人體內。第三代火影則以此術對付大蛇丸，最終雖未能殺死大蛇丸，但是卻廢去了其雙手。)

我該不該阻止他呢？我不懂，他為甚麼要保護那些村民？想着想着，我忽然就懂了。

回想起來，我來到這裏後，做了甚麼呢？好像一件事也沒有啊！一直以為嗚人的時代還沒到，所以沒到木葉；一直覺得，這裏是動漫，我是人，所以從沒想過融入這裏；一直認為這裏的一切與我無關。但原來，在不知不覺間，小九已經成為我生命中不可或缺的一部分。我們是朋友、同伴，所以我願意冒着危險來救他。原來我已經漸漸融入這裏了，不是嗎？

既然想通了，就不再煩惱。別人要怎麼做是他們的事，與我無關。而我，只要依自己的心意就好。就像一個沒看過火影的人來到這個他不認識的世界，也只是按照自己的心意去做，根本沒有甚麼改不改變未來的。未來，本來就有無限的可能性，我只是做自已想做的和守護重要的東西。

想完這些，頓時覺得自己清醒了許多......天啊，我在做甚麼，四代正要施禁術呢，我卻還在這裏發呆！說不定憑着我和小九的關係，可以喚醒小九的理智呢！

我急急的趕回戰場，沿途都看見了許多木葉忍者的屍體，本應噁心得要死，但我心裏只有滿滿的愧疚。「都是我沒有看好小九才會這樣。」我這樣埋怨自己。

但到了那裏，我絕望的發現小九被眾多忍者用查克拉線狠狠地紮住了，看得我心疼不已。而此時，四代飄到了空中，雙手不停的結出繁複的手印，一股金色的光芒從四代的手，伸延到小九的身上。小九變成了一個小光球，飛到了一個被灰白頭髮忍者抱着的小嬰兒身上。那個孩子痛苦地扭動了一會，就安靜下來了，只是在他肚臍的位置閃出了一個紅色的太陽圖案。在那陣光消失的時候，四代似乎也虛脫了他向我所在的方向笑了笑，就像在對我說：「你過來吧，我有話要對你說。」我不由自主地向他跑去，高聲用咽哽的聲音對他叫道：「你就非要用這方法嗎？既傷害了自己，又傷害了這個孩子。這可是禁術啊，用了會沒命的，你該不會不知道吧。而且這可是一個剛出生的孩子唉，你怎麼忍得下心？」

他苦笑：「看來你還不是很清禁『火影』這兩個字的意思啊！『火影』，是木葉的領袖，『火影』所做的一切，都必須是為木葉著想的，否則就是自私。」

他看着我，欲言又止了一下，隨即叫除了卡卡西以外的人迴避。他對我說：「這孩子，我想請你幫我照顧他，我很清楚村裏的人是怎麼想的，他的體內封印着九尾，沒有人會喜歡他的。我希望你可以以他的親人的身份來照顧他！」

我含着淚點了點頭：「給我三年的時間，我會在這三年內尋找保護他的方法。三年後，我會成為比他大五歲的哥哥。」

「這樣我就放心了，活了那麼久也累了，我唯一的遺憾就是沒有親眼看見這孩子長大成人。我不求他成為火影，只求他能保護自己。」

「我一定會好好照顧他的，放心。」

「對了，你還沒告訴我你為甚麼己經五十歲了看起來只有五歲呢？」

看着將死的他又再次化身為好奇寶寶，我的嘴角不禁再次抽搐。

第二章完  
待續  
第三章 回歸  
今天是寧靜平和的一天，朝陽的彩光映照在春光明媚的木葉村上，散發着令人心安的光芒。這時，一個不請自來的入侵者打破了這份寧靜。那是... ...一個八歲的小孩，身上穿着本來很酷，但穿在他身上只顯得可愛的忍者勁裝，那... ...就是我. . .-_-∥

此時村口其實一人也沒有，我左看右看了一陣，朝着人最多的集市走去。在路上，我一直在想：在我走了的幾年裏，這裏到底變成甚麼樣子呢？好像改變了很多啊！雖然自己只來過一次，還被小九破壞了一頓，像個廢墟似的！

這時，一個人，或者說一隻白嫩嫩的小手打斷了我的思路。身後一個大約三歲的小男孩一手拿着一隻苦無，一手悄悄地扯着我衣擺。

「哥哥，這是你掉下的苦無！」他一邊說，一邊用羨慕的眼光盯着他放在我面前的苦無，還不時用畏懼的眼神瞄我一眼。我不禁想道：難道我的臉很可怕嗎？應該不會吧！雖然我自認不是風流瀟灑、玉樹臨風，個起碼也是個人見人愛、車見車載、花見花開的... ...小正太。（各位沒看錯，經過這三年的歷練，清和終於接受了自己只是個八歲的不愛小正太）

我帶着滿臉『狼外婆式』的笑容對着小男孩問道：「小朋友，你知道火影辦公室有哪兒嗎？哥哥我呀，是外地人喔，第一次來這兒，有事要找火影大人商量，你可以帶我去嗎？」再度附上閃亮的整齊白牙齒。

小男孩在聽完我的話後，帶着一點點失望，一點點落寞，微微低着頭應到：「好啊！」就跑在前頭領路了。

在路上，小男孩似乎故意把我往偏僻的地方領，但是我見他並沒有惡意，也就由他了。

小男孩在到了集市附近，左瞅右瞧地看了一會，，才一溜煙地跑到市集中一座很大的房子。他低着頭，對我說了句：「這裏就是了。」就走了。我當時也沒太注意他，只應了一聲，就昂步闊首，雄糾糾地走進了火影辦公室。

我在走了幾層樓梯後，終於到了頂樓，正當我想推開那甚富日本特色的大門，突然，從旁閃出一個人影。此時，我的眼睛閃過一絲閃亮亮的光芒。嘖，所謂年青人的崇拜就是如此啊，高來高去，神出鬼沒的，要是我也能學會的說，別說是郭靖、楊過，就算是甚麼東方不敗、獨孤求敗也不是他的對手啦。（哎呀，清和，你怎麼到現在還沒分清楚查克拉和內力的分別啊，雖然是很像。）

可是接下來，那個忍者徹底粉碎了我的『暗部』夢。他說：「小子，你是哪位啊？這裏是火影大人的辦公室你知道不知道啊！這裏可不是你這種小屁孩玩家家酒的地方！」

「很抱歉，我是來找火影大人的，可不是像你說的那樣來玩家家酒的。還是說，你一向喜歡在這裏玩家家酒？」

「你這個小鬼在胡說甚麼？」他氣得滿臉通紅「像你這種小鬼能有甚麼事？」

「我說有事就是有事，還是你認為你比火影大人更適合，更有資格，更有能力去處理三年前的那件事？」

「三年前的那件事？你是說... ...」

「當然是九... ...」

「夠了，讓他進來！」

「是！火影大人！」那男人單膝跪在地上，拳頭輕輕砸一下地，『嗖』地一聲，又消失了。

那個暗部一讓開，我就毫不客氣地走進火影辦公室，邊走還邊嚷道：「明明就知道我在外面，早就讓我進來不就好了嘛，非要讓我在外面站那麼久，浪費我的時間和口水。」

我大刺刺地坐在一個剛才微微僵住的老人面前，而在那個老人的頭上，戴着一頂大斗笠，斗笠上有一個『火』字。

甫一坐下，我劈頭就問的第一句：「你是第幾代火影？」

他似乎很吃驚我會問這個問題，但只是一瞬，他又回復正常了。

「你為甚麼這樣問？」

「因為正常來說，四代死後就是五代。可是有人說由第三代火影繼續擔任火影。」

「這很重要嗎？」

「不，只是我的個人疑問。」

「... ... 我是三代。」看來有人無語了。

「好了，廢話不多說了，你到底知不知道我是誰？」

「我正想問你是誰。」

「難道卡卡西沒有告訴你我和四代的約定嗎？」

「約定？是甚麼約定？」

「你身為火影，應該很清楚當年體內被封印了九尾妖狐的那個人柱力是四代的兒子吧。我，是九尾的朋友，我受四代所托，答應了他在三年後，也就是現在，會來木葉照顧他的兒子，也就是漩渦鳴人！」我像是報告例行公事一般面無表情地說完這些話，等待着他的反應。

「啊！是這件事啊！卡卡西是有略略提過這件事，不過我沒想到鳴人的監護人會那麼...唉...年輕。」

「我已經有二十七了。」

「二...二十七？」

「到了適當的時候我會告訴你的。」

「那你來這裏的目的？」

「盡我做奶爸的責任，留在這裏照顧鳴人和九尾。」

「唔... ...你知道鳴人是誰嗎？」

「我只知道他有一和金色的頭髮和... ...」我想到剛才「難道是剛才那個小孩？」

「沒錯，就是剛才為你領路的那個小子。」三代眼中流露出一絲若有若無的慈愛「他的體內畢竟封印着九尾，村裏其他的人，對他總是有很深的誤解，我希望你照顧他，是因為他，你的關心，也有他的份，不是只是給九尾的。」

「我會的，我本來就很喜歡小孩。」我的語氣開始強烈「可是你們就不會向別人解釋一下嗎？」

他似乎有些無奈：「我能做的只是提供衣吃住行，並不能改變別人對他的看法，更何況我是一個長輩，又身有這個位置... ...」是啊，人在高處，總是有許多無奈。即使是火影，有木葉也不是至高無上，不是萬能的。

我默默地站起來，向門外走去，「我會好好照顧他的。」我再次向他承諾，卻沒看見，三代在背後露出欣慰笑表情。

「啊！最後一件事。」我轉過身「我要和鳴人他們一起上忍者學校，你想一想如何解釋我的身份吧。」我把難題丟給他後，很瀟灑的走了。

第三章完  
待續

第四章 相處的第一天(上)  
走出火影辦公室後，我問了問路邊的小草「剛才和我一起來的那個小男孩到哪裏去了？」（大家還記不記得清和的超能力？可以和所有的生物溝通。）

「向前面去了，向前面去了！」小草們爭着回答我。

我一邊問，一邊向着小草們所說的方向走。終於找到了鳴人。他坐在遊樂場的鞦韆上孤獨地獨自搖着。我悄悄地走過去，在背後推了推他。

正常人在玩鞦韆時，無端被人推了一把，反應不應是如此吧？溫和的會問：「請問，你有甚麼事嗎？」平常人呢，會說：「不好意思，我想我不認識你。」暴躁的人會說：「臭小子，你是哪位啊，小爺我正玩着呢，你想死是吧！」

可我眼前的這一位是怎麼回事？我好氣又好笑地看着在鞦韆上縮成一團的鳴人，難道他不知道這樣會很容易掉下來的嗎？

回到這邊，鳴人對於只被推了一下便完全沒有下文感到很奇怪，他以為又會像以前一樣被打或者被扔石子的，他猛地一抬頭，然後......

【碰~~~】「哎喲~~好痛啊~~~」

鳴人一回頭，看見的就是抱着腦袋淚汪汪的我......

「大哥哥？你為甚麼在這裏？」

「你問我？我才想問你呢！鳴人，我找你好久了...而且，我剛才推你你為甚麼沒反應啊？」

「沒啊，我以為有人要打我......」

「算了~」我遵下身，平視著他，高興地：「早上好，鳴人，從現在開始，我就是你的監護人了，以後請多多指教。然後，也不理我的話給他帶來多大的衝擊，徑自拉著他的手說：「來吧！現在我帶你去吃頓好的早餐！」

 

接下來，我們走了很久都找不到一家是開著的。直到現在，那才意識到如今還很早，才意識到火影大人是蠻勤勞的嘛。

 

到最後，還是鳴人拉了我進一條後巷，裏面有一家閑著的丸子店。甫一進去，就馬上坐下來叫了四串口味不同的丸子，放在鳴人面前，讓他先選。這四串丸子一串是綠茶，一串是草莓，一串是巧克力，還有一串是傳統的三色丸子。

 

讓他先選，是因為想了解一下他的口味。畢竟我沒帶過小孩子，不過『民以食為天』，知道他喜歡吃甚麼，日後也好煮給他吃。

 

雖然話是這樣說，但我猜他是一定不會選三色丸子的，因為三色丸子只有淡的甜味，孩子應該不會喜歡吃的。

 

沒想到他只拿了一串三色丸子，把其餘三串推回給我，說：「我夠了。」

 

我驚訝地道：「你肚子不餓嗎？還是你經已吃了東西了？」

 

「不是，我吃這些就夠了。」「怎麼會夠？你現在正是發育的時候，只吃那麼了點怎麼夠？雖說現在只是早餐，但起碼也要吃兩串！」「......為甚麼...你...不怕我？為甚麼，大哥哥？為甚麼你不怕我，不討厭我？」他抬起他那鑲著滴滴淚珠的小臉，雖然這句話不合時而，但鳴人梨花帶雨的小臉，真的是誘人犯罪，可愛得令人有一口咬下去的衝動。

 

「為甚麼我要怕你討厭你？」我一面拿著手帕替鳴人擦他那哭的小臉，一面反問他。

 

「為甚麼......對呀，為甚麼？我也不知道為甚麼......為甚麼每個人都不願意和我在一起？為甚麼每個人都不喜歡我，不想跟我玩？......為甚麼......為甚麼！」小狐狸的情緒己經閑如失控了。

 

「吶，鳴人」我抬起他的臉，轉向我這邊。我看看他的眼睛，誠懇地對他說：「大家不是不喜歡鳴人，只是被謠言誤導了，以為鳴人是個壞孩子。其實當然不是阿，鳴人會領路，又懂得禮讓，當然是個好孩子！」

 

「大哥哥，你做了我的監護人，你會一直和我在一起的，對不對？」他小心翼翼地地問道

 

「是。」

 

「你疼我的，就像別的小孩的哥一樣，對不對？」

 

「是。」

 

「你會和我一起玩和我做朋友的，對不對？」

 

「對，當鳴人哭的時候，我會抱著他，哄他，在鳴人病的時候會照顧他，就像媽媽一樣．還會和鳴人一起上學，做他的朋友，你說好不好？」

 

「好...鳴...大哥哥......哇............」鳴人撲入我的懷裏，哭了起來。他哭得委屈極...我不停地奏撫著他的頭，像是要撫平他的箭豬頭似的。

 

過了一會，鳴人停住了哭，我拍了拍他的背，把他抱起來，放在我的大腿上。他打著喘，依在我的懷裏。我們一起分享這溫馨的時刻。這時，一聲「咕咕」的聲音打破了包圍著我們的粉紅色氣氛。

 

「哈，原來是鳴人的小肚子在叫喔！」話音才落，我的肚子也「咕嚕」地叫了。我不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，對鳴人說：「不要說了，我看你的肚子也餓了，不如我們先吃東西吧。你喜歡甚麼味道的？這兩串？」

 

他把手小心翼翼地放在串著巧克力丸子的竹籤上，看我沒有反對或者不悅的意思，才拿起它，把其中兩顆撥到我碗裏，然後把剩下的兩顆撥到自己的碗裏。剩下的兩串也是這樣做。最後的三玩串子你把兩顆給了我，說我比他大，應該多吃點兒。

 

我看著他，不敢相信，他真的是以後那個陽光的鳴人。自己的肚子明明餓著還要把吃的讓給我，小心翼翼地討好我，生怕我不高興。像這樣的小孩。在廿一世紀簡直就像熊貓一樣罕有。

 

我摟著他，吃完了我們的早餐。我對他說：「來吧，走吧，我們一起回家，來看看我們以後的家。」

 

他用他那閃亮亮的大眼睛秈著我，用力地點了一一下頭，「嗯」了一聲，就馬上拉了我的手飛奔了出去，我連忙大叫：「鳴人，我還沒給錢呢！」可是鳴人像是沒聽到似的，一點都沒有要停下的意思。

 

而老板現在恍然大悟，「對喔！喂，你還沒給錢！」

 

這時一個灰髮戴面具罩的男人趕來截住老板，說：「讓我來付吧。」

 

這動作以至於清和下次打算把錢還給老板的時候，老板告訴他：「你們的父親已經給了。」「爸爸？」「是啊，就是那個灰髮，戴面罩的男人啊。」清和產生了「難遁鳴人是卡卡西和四代師生戀，男男生子出來的產物？」的錯覺，但此是後話，暫且不說。

第五章 相處的第一天(中)  
一路上我們跑跑跳跳地來到鳴人的家。正確來說，應該是我被鳴人拉着我，蹦蹦跳跳地來到了他的家。鳴人的家是在森林的邊緣地帶。我對那裏的環境還算滿意吧。我走近那家房子，[嗯，看起來還不錯嘛，蠻漂亮的，鳴人，你應該住得不錯吧。]我心想。

哪知道進去一看......我終於知道啥是金玉其外，敗絮其中......灰塵一吋厚，髒衣服在地上簡直是以堆算的...餐桌上還佈滿了泡麵杯子和空了的牛奶盒。我看着這髒亂的房子，真不敢想像鳴人從出生到現在的這三年是怎麼活過來的...在我看來啊，除來在出生時餵了幾滴牛奶外，他們根本就沒好好照顧過鳴人！還敢說甚麼我不能改變其他人的想法......

鳴人怯怯地拉了拉我的袖子，並低下頭，說：[很抱歉，我現在就收拾，你坐下休息一會吧。]我馬上意識到，我剛剛那對那些不負責任的傢伙的怒氣，可能被鳴人以為是向他發射的了。看着他半搬半拉地把一張比他身高體重高的椅子搬給我這個[客人]用，我的鼻子開始發酸...也許是從現在開始，我喜歡上了我這個[弟弟]。我在心裏對自己發誓，我—藤原清和，一定會永遠疼愛鳴人的！

等到鳴人把櫈子推到我面前的時候，我沒有坐上去，而是把屋子裏的其他的櫈了搬到一塊兒，然後笑着對鳴人說：[幹嘛呢，快幫忙啊，這可是”我們”的家呢，難道你想偷懶嗎？]

鳴人驚喜地看着我，用力地[嗯！]了一聲，馬上就跑到洗手間，拿了兩支掃帚出來，給了我一支，鼓起勇氣說：[那我們先掃地上的灰塵好了...好嗎？]他抬起頭問我。

[當然好啊。]我拍了拍他的頭，吩咐道：[我們先把灰塵都掃到一堆，然後再把它鏟起來，倒到馬桶裏，知道嗎？]

[是！]鳴人肅立，把身體繃緊，接着把左手放到額前，有力地回應了我。偶先是可愛地囧了一下，然後我們就...一起笑開了~

我和鳴人戴上了我臨時用幾塊紗布疊在一起你的口罩，身穿那些老媽子最喜歡在煮飯時用的舊式花布圍裙，浩浩蕩蕩地進行着我們的”鳴人家裏大掃除行動”!!!

在半個小時後，我已經把大廳掃好了，而鳴人還在用那用來掃桌子的小掃帚和那兩間不算大，可對他來說也不算小的房間奮鬥着。我就趁着這點時間把桌子上的泡麵杯子和牛奶盒子清走，當我弄好的時候，鳴人也完成了他的任務了。我和鳴人再想收拾房間的雜物時，我才想起一件很重要的事：[鳴人，以後，你想和我一起睡嗎？]鳴人愣了一愣，似乎根本沒想過這個問題。但我卻誤會了他的意思，連忙說：[不想嗎？不要緊的，小孩子嘛，總是想要點個人空間......][不是的！我想！]正當我努力地為自己找着下台階時，鳴人堅定地打斷了我，說：[我想和清和哥哥一起睡，而且我以後也要和清和哥哥一起睡！]

[好吧，那我們把你那間房清空出來，把雜物都搬到另外一間房，然後買一張很大很大的king size大床，放在你的房間裏，啊！還要買個衣櫃。] 

等我們仔細弄好房間裏的東西時，已經是兩個小時後的事了。我見鳴人只有三歲，卻和我一起搬這搬那的，人又瘦又小，心疼得我啊......急急地跑到廚房，一打開冰箱......名符其實地只有冰...我心想，家裏也不至於甚麼都沒有吧？結果一打開廚櫃，有是有，可都是各種口味的泡麵...看着這一切，我又內疚又生氣。氣的是卡卡西那個滿腦子只有黃色書本的不良忍者和三代根本沒有照顧、關懷過鳴人，別說好好，就是一點都沒有；內疚的是如果自己早一點回來的話，鳴人就可以早一點過上好日子了，不用終年以泡麵維先。看他那豆芽兒似的身板，真是......

 

想到漫畫裏，鳴人最愛的一樂拉麵，我不禁會心一笑，那小饞狐，等一下帶他去吃可要把他給樂死了。

[鳴人，走吧，我們去吃東西囉，吃完後就買床和衣櫃。快來啊，今天清和哥哥我帶你去吃一樂拉麵喔！]我用着歡快的語氣。

[好咧，我就來了。]他飛撲到我身上，看得出，他的心情很好。我抱着他軟軟小小的身子，既感慨它的瘦，它的輕，也感動於它的手感~天啊，好舒服~軟軟的，軟中又帶點彈性，輕輕捏一下，它顫兩顫，又回復了原狀，就像果凍似的，絕佳的手感。

一聲清脆的童音打斷了我YD的思緒：[清和哥哥，你幹嘛捏我的PP？]

我狂汗，打着哈哈：[有嗎？啊，我是餓糊塗了。]

[清和哥哥，你剛才的樣子好像一個戴面罩的大叔哦。]

我再汗：[怎麼可能，你看錯了。]

[清和哥哥，...........]

[唉，鳴人哪，我先去開門了，你快來啊！]<<\--落荒而逃的我

(清和哥哥怎麼了？怎麼好像被人追似的？<<\--此時很小很強大的鳴人的想法~)

***********************~~~小劇場~~~***********************  
接上一章的小劇場：卡=卡卡西 伊=伊魯卡  
伊：[嗯？小西，我還不知道原來你有戀師僻啊？啊？]<<\--伊魯卡老師只有在極度憤怒(吃醋？)的情況下才會從小綿羊進化成女王~

卡：[呵~老婆~~~你怎麼會這樣想呢？我最愛的當然是你啊~]

伊：[哼！是嗎？我看是四代他看不上你吧。]

卡：[當然啦，師父他喜歡的人其實是@#$&#%#$@#!@.........(咬耳朵中......)]

伊：[唉？是嗎？真的？那麼雷？]<<\--回復成好奇小綿羊的伊魯卡老師~

卡：[是真的啦，想不想我詳細地告訴你？]

伊：[好啊~]

卡：[可~我要報酬喔~]萬惡的卡卡西指着自己的嘴...  
(大家可想而之會發生甚麼事了...無知的小綿羊被萬惡的大灰狼拖到床上嗯嗯啊啊去了...)

至於暫時還沒被救活的四代：[該死的卡卡西，你為了情人就這樣毀你師父的清譽？！你說我甚麼？！我單戀上一代的石像？！天殺的，你去死吧！]<<\--溫文爾雅的四四終被卡卡西這種不肖徒兒給氣瘋了。。。。。。

 

第六章 相處的第一天(下)  
到了拉麵店，我就叫了兩碗拉麵，我過在吃第一碗的時候，鳴人已經消滅掉一碗了，還用他那水汪汪的大眼睛可憐兮兮地看着我......我黑線地再叫了一碗給他，跟着，他又以常人不能到達的速度消滅了它......我再給他叫了一碗......結果最後，一個八歲的小子和一個三歲的小鬼在一樂拉麵吃了四碗拉麵，其中三位拉麵同志是葬送在那個三歲的小鬼口中...= =lll

在走向家具店的途中，我想着一個很嚴肅的問題，那就是......鳴人的伙食費！天啊~三歲吃三碗拉麵，那十一歲不就十一碗？！拉麵可不便宜啊！三代！現在是你補償的時候了！鳴人的伙食費啊！！就由你來給吧！(此舉直接導致火影大人的私房錢大縮水，甚至有了借錢不還的行為，使得火影大人的威信於一段時間內處於0水平。當然，此是後話，暫且不提了)

我和鳴人就在一個胡思亂想，一個肚子撐到不能動太快的情況下向前走着。

走着走着，[哎喲！]可惡！那是啥鬼東西啊？害我差點扭到腳了！轉頭一看，卻發現一顆三尖八角的小石子正在滾動着。再向前一看，[天啊，鳴人！]我連忙衝過去以擋住那些臭小鬼向鳴人扔的石頭。

我心疼地看着那些小鬼向鳴人破了幾塊皮的臉蛋，同時止住他想要鑽去前頭護着我的身子。倒是那些小鬼，看見我衝出來以後，就停手了。

我把鳴人拉出來，拖到我身後，說：[喂！你們幹嘛欺負鳴人？！啊？]邊說，邊朝着那群有男有女，三到六歲不等的童黨用眼神掃射。

那群小鬼你看我，我看你的，最後一個看起來像是老大的男孩走出來，說：[大哥哥，我看你還是不要和他，]他用下巴向鳴人那邊抬了抬[走得那麼近了，我媽媽說，他是個怪物！]

[就是啊，老是一副可憐的樣子，不過他就是再怎麼裝，也沒有人會喜歡他的。]一個看起來很刻薄的女孩得意洋洋地說，但她一點都不理會被她的言語打擊到臉像紙一樣白的鳴人。

在她說完後，幾乎所有人都跟着附和。我看着人們又看了看低着頭的嗚人，強忍着怒火說：[你們別胡說八道了，鳴人怎麼可能是怪物呢？]

[哼！剛才你護着他，現在又幫他說話，你肯定也是怪物！]那個討厭的又說。

[就是啊！就是啊！你也是怪物！]

那個頭頭又起來說話了：[你還是和我們一起玩吧，不要和他玩了。]

[我和誰一起玩還論不到你們來管！再說了，你們都是幼稚得可笑的小鬼，和我的鳴人跟本沒得比，想我和你們玩？等下輩子吧！]

[來，鳴人，我們要快點買床和衣櫃，今晚清和哥哥和你睡！]同時，還挑釁地看了看那群小鬼。

話音剛落，剛才那個刻薄的女孩跑出來，用一塊鋒利的琉璃(玻璃)碎片向鳴人的額頭刮去，一面說着：[你這個不知廉恥的怪物，不許纏着大哥哥！]之類在她爸爸拉着另一個漂亮姐姐時從她媽媽那兒學來的含糊罵語。

那時我呆了，因為我根本沒想到一個四、五歲的小女孩會帶”刀”行兇。於是，我只好眼睜睜地看着鳴人的額頭被刻上了一個不淺的傷口。頓時，我忍了如此之久的怒氣爆發了！所有小孩的臉頰都被被我驅使的樹葉劃上幾道淺淺的傷口。

[你們這些從小就被寵壞，被父母保護得很好的小鬼根本沒有資格說鳴人！不！你們甚至連和鳴人說話的資格都沒有！現在，你們馬上給我滾！馬上！]

那些小孩基本上都被嚇得哭着跑走了(傳說中的淚奔？)，尤其是那個刻薄的女孩哭得最大聲。

我抱起默默流着眼淚的鳴人，輕輕地撫着他的背。鳴人把我的肩膀全弄濕後，悄悄地睡過去了。我火速趕到傢俱店，吩咐他們把我選中的床運到屋子裏。我把鳴人輕輕地放在那張幾乎塞滿整個房間的king size大床上。沒想到那小小的動作驚醒了鳴人。我把急救箱拿來，先用棉球擦了擦，塗上藥膏，然後再粘上OK繃。呼...搞定了。

[怎麼了？還痛嗎？]

[不......好多了......]

我摟着他，倒在king size大床上，說：[你也累了吧，快睡吧，清和哥哥在旁邊陪着。]

[嗯。]

我看着鳴人香甜的睡顏，聽着鳴人微小的呼吸聲，也漸漸沉入夢鄉......  
第七章  
光陰似箭又如梭，轉眼間，三年就”嗖”的一聲過去了。這三年來，我和鳴人一直都相處得十分愉快，就如新婚夫婦一般的......甜蜜蜜~(你那是甚麼爛比喻！)

同時，鳴人也到了該上忍者學校的時候了。就在這一天，我籍着送嗚人上學的時候，偷偷溜進了校長室......

=================一天前=================

「清和哥哥，明天我就要上忍者學校了，要是他們都不喜歡我怎麼辦？」鳴人突然就變成了霜打的茄子。

「不會的，鳴人那麼可愛，肯定會交到很多好朋友的。」是的，鳴人，你是會交到好多好朋友，可是也人認識你這輩子的冤家----宇智波佐助。希望你不會被他的毒舌氣死吧~~~我看着鳴人的圓圓臉，無良地想：唉~偶親愛的弟弟就要給別人拐走了啊~~~想起前世在狐兒院裏的某位不cj的同人女，對我說的”佐鳴王道”，心裏不由一陣寒惡......

「怎麼了？清和哥哥？你很冷嗎？」看着鳴人無辜單純的眼神，再次想起那些極度不cj的ooxx同人文，我寒惡之餘，連忙甩掉那些對鳴人成長發育都有不良影響的東東，心虛地訕笑一聲...我總不能說我有YY他和某酷酷小孩吧，說：「沒事，沒事」一邊說對自己說：不要再想了，不要再想了，我可不想被腐化......  
=================回想完畢=================

在我回想的同時，校長無奈地看着我先是傻笑，再來偷笑，接着苦笑，最後慘笑，不由納悶:他在想甚麼啊？怎麼甜酸苦辣樣樣齊？還有，他來到底是做甚麼的啊？笑給我看？

我回過神來，看着正在打量中的校長，奸笑一聲，把校長門關上了......

別人只看見，一個很可愛的小孩進了校長室，然後很囂張地拿着封信，笑着從校長室出來了。

我很囂張地拿着封信，笑着告別了校長，朝着鳴人的課室邁進，突然，我發現...很囂張的我迷路了......

我到課室後，既陌生又不陌生地看見，鳴人和某位黑髮小子扛上了(不陌生是因為動畫裏看多了)我很懷疑，現在鼬應該還沒滅族啊，呢，佐助的性格應該還沒那麼陰沉啊？他們是怎麼扛上的呢？再定睛一看，兩個人的頭上都有個大包......

好吧好吧，我總算知道發生甚麼事了。我好笑地看着那兩個用着無比”熱情”的眼光望着對方的小子......

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※我是新更的分隔線※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

這時，伊魯卡老師終於發話了：「漩渦，宇智波，請你們坐回位置上。」我施施然地走進去，無視鳴人吃驚的神情，把校長的信交給伊魯卡老師，他快速地看了看，用了然的眼神督了我一眼，想必他已經知道了吧。

接着，他用宏亮的聲線向全班說：「這位是剛剛加入我們的藤原清和同學，以後大家要好好地相處喔！好了，藤原，請你介紹一下自己。」

「咳咳~唔」我清了清嗓子「大家好，我是藤原清和，今年九歲，是某笨蛋的哥哥」很滿意地=聽到那個”某位”隱忍的耍寶呻吟聲，繼續說：「請大家多多指教。」

說完，就走到鳴人旁邊坐下了。鳴人一臉難以置信的表情：「哥，你為甚麼在這裏？」

「第一天的時候我不就告訴你了嘛，難道你忘了？」

「嘿嘿，怎麼會！我只是不知道你是說真的啦。」鳴人搔了搔頭，傻笑着混過去了......

旁邊的小佐助看着咱們倆的互動，很不給面子地暗笑出聲，也有點羨慕：為甚麼我的哥哥就不可以和笨蛋的哥哥一樣呢？

我看着佐助的包子臉和鳴人的包子臉，感歎：果然，包子是最最可愛的！尤其是將來酷哥的包子臉更是可遇不可求啊~畢竟，不是誰都可以穿越的嘛......

我對鳴人說：「你去和宇智波道個歉吧......不管你們誰對誰錯，畢竟你們要一起生活很久啊。你也不想清和哥哥難做的，是吧？」

鳴人見我態度堅決，知道不容他反對了，就心不甘情不願地鼓起粉嫩嫩的小臉，嘟起紅果果，水汪汪的小嘴，悄悄地挪過去，低低地嚷了一聲對不起，就又挪回來了。我看着挪過來的鳴人，有點驕傲，因為我的鳴人已經長大了啊。

今天的課，基本上講的是查克拉是甚麼之類的基本的東西。我是沒甚麼問題啦，因為以前和小九學過嘛，可是......我精致的額頭上冒出了個不華麗的小十字，然後一個粉嫩嫩的拳頭狠狠地”放”在鳴人頭上......

然後，某隻名為”鳴人”的物體淚汪汪地摀着被我嚇得咬到的舌頭，可憐兮兮地控訴我：「聽合葛葛，蟻個麻拿嘔？」

「那你幹嘛不聽課？」

「可......可是他們還不是一樣？」他指過正在睡覺的牙，狂吃的丁次，思考(發呆？)的鹿丸和在大眼瞪小眼的櫻和井野......

我歎了口氣:「鳴人，他們可以如此輕鬆是因為他們在家裏已經有大人教過了，可我們......」

鳴人也沉默了，他似乎有點落寞，我不忍見他那樣，好聲哄着：「可是，你有清和哥哥還不是一樣嗎？反正我也會一點，不如我在家教你好嗎？」

「嗯！清和哥哥比他們的爸媽好多了，我只要清和哥哥就好！」

「鳴人真乖，那訓練就從今天開始吧，不過嘛......」我賣了個關子。

「怎麼樣？不過甚麼？」

「不過要是鳴人上課不專心的話，我就不教了~~~」

「不要嘛，我會乖乖上課的，清和哥哥，你要教我啦！」

「知道了~~小鬼~~哈哈~~」

之後鳴人的確專心致志地上課，現在，伊魯卡老師給我們每人派了一支手裏劍，雖然其他人有點一屑一顧，但鳴人卻十分珍惜它。

晚上，因為我把鳴人狠狠地操練了一頓，所以他一上床，就倒頭睡了。我看着他天真的睡顏，心中一片寧靜。這時，鳴人肚了上的那個封印標示突然閃了幾閃。我欣喜若狂，難道小九終於可以衝破封印了嗎？我趕緊用心靈溝通，卻發現小九還很虛弱，便不打擾他了。

接着，我也漸漸睡去了，發着大家都在我身邊的夢，唇邊不禁露出一絲微笑。

////////////////////////////////////小劇場\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
佐助：「哥，你可不可以可愛一點，有人氣一點，不要那麼面癱？」

鼬：「弟弟，為甚麼？面癱本就是宇智波家的特產啊，簡直只此一家，別無分號！」

佐助：「可是面癱的你很兇，很黑，很不可愛唉......連陪我玩的時候我也以為你要打我PP......」

鼬：「可是......可是我習慣了...改不了......」

佐助：「那樣啊......那哥，你以後不要黏我那麼緊了......你很可怕......」

鼬(默默地走開，心裏卻在咆哮)：「噢！該死的宇智波！你們遺傳給我的面癱害我被可愛的包子弟弟討厭了！我要滅了你們！」

於是...鼬滅族了......

P.S.這個囧囧的劇場不是劇透啊！真的！那麼帥的鼬哥哥是不可能為了那麼囧的原因滅族啦！  
(某夜：真的不可能嗎？那個弟控......)  
第八章 意外的驚喜  
從那天晚上封印閃了一下開始，那封印就有不斷減弱的跡象，甚至在前幾天，我已經可以在鳴人睡了以後，悄悄和小九說一兩句了。但因為小九還很虛弱，所以我也不敢和他說太多，只能讓他多休息，還塞了很多補品給鳴人，害得他叫苦連天。

而且最近宇智波家那邊也開始不安於室地蠢蠢欲動起來。現在我大約能了解為甚麼三代要鼬滅族了。不過過橋拆板，不是好的行為吧，最後還被他弟弟殺了，真是悲哀的人生......

在鳴人終於可以用手裏劍射中目標的時候，已經是一個月以後了......

晚上-鳴人睡了以後

我撫着鳴人肚子上的封印記號，輕喚道：「小九，小九？你在嗎？」

一道懶懶的聲音從我的腦海中響起：「你這叫魂似的叫誰呢？我可是九尾大人！小九小九地叫，真是放肆。」

我額上的青筋跳啊跳的，就差沒蹦出來，要不是顧忌着那該死的狐狸是被封在鳴人體內，我早就一拳下去了。我忍着怒火，一邊暗暗決定，等那囂張得要命的騷狐狸出來以後我要不把他往死裏整，我就把自己的名字倒着寫，一邊向他問：「你想好了要怎麼從鳴人身體裏出來沒有啊？」

「基本上現在我是在他的意識裏以靈魂的形式生存的，經過了這段日子的休養，我的靈魂已經達到了以前7成的水平了，剩下的靠的是機緣，畢竟被封印靈魂可不是說着玩的。說起來，這小子的意識裏挺舒服嘛，害我都不想走了...」「焱情！你是不想要命了是嗎？」我把自己的拳頭捏得啪啪作響。焱情是小九的真名字，就像一尾叫守鶴一樣，九尾可不是只叫狐妖那麼簡單。「......好啦好啦，其實呢，我出來真的好嗎？我在裏面還可以幫幫那個小鬼，你很在意他的不是嗎？再說了，我出來也不代表表人就不當他是人柱力啊，你總不能和別人說我出來了吧，就算你說了也沒人會相信的，所以我覺得我還是先留在這好了。而且啊，我想出來也沒有身體啊，沒有身體做容器放靈魂，你要我怎麼出來啊。」

「身體的事你不用擔心，你那天．殺．的身體還在！就因為你那狂化的身體太BT，所以現在木葉的人還找不到方法消滅，只好藏起來啦。不過你還是不要出來好了。一來我不知道要怎麼向三代討來你的破軀體，二來，要是你出來了，被別人發現可不得了，你還是待在那裏，修好自己的靈魂再說吧，這樣也可以保護鳴人。」

「嗯，這樣也好。對了，你知道我在這裏發現了甚麼嗎？我發現了那個封印我的人。他用他的靈魂化為牢籠，把我封住了，不過現在，他已經虛弱了不少，再也封不了我了。現在正昏倒在一邊呢。」

「真的嗎？四代？！真的還沒死？！感謝主，感謝主......」我不禁有些熱淚盈眶，當初那挺拔的男人為了村子而犧牲自己的時候，我真的很不捨。但那是他的責任，他的選擇，我們除了尊重以外，就只有暗暗祈禱，希望能有轉機出現。但可惜，最終還是到了那個地步。

「死狐狸！你給我聽着！都是因為你太笨，才會被人暗算，血洗木葉。那是你的罪，害得四代和鳴人父子不個團聚，所以，現在你除了要幫鳴人以外，還要好好的照顧四代，不然的話，你就死定了！知道沒有！」我女王樣的叉腰吩咐道。

「知道啦，知道啦，那麼凶幹啥啊......哼！要是讓我知道是誰暗算我的話......」小九咬牙切齒。

小九休息後，我看着鳴人的臉，輕聲說：「鳴人啊，你知道嗎？原來你的爸爸，一直與你同在呢......」說完，笑一笑，也睡下了。此時，卻沒發現外面有一個黑影閃過。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「清和哥哥，你知道嗎？我昨天夢見一個和我好像的大哥哥喔，他好厲害的，一拳就把幾個人打飛了。」「是嗎？那你可要好好學習，將來要變得和那個哥哥(爸爸？)一樣厲害，來保護我喔。」「嗯！」

「喂，笨蛋。」小團扇發話了。  
「嗯？怎麼？」笨笨的狐狸疑惑的回問，已經完全忘記為笨蛋這個詞兒生了。  
「我...我哥哥說，想要請你和你哥哥到我家去食飯。」小團扇小臉微紅，急促地一口氣說完這句話。

**Author's Note:**

> 真的太尬，我不可以。  
> 這篇東西不會有更新的一天了，只是archive of our own而已


End file.
